clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Jett
Cody Jett is the son to Ryder Jett and Jake Jett. He was born through surrogacy by Faith Talley. He is shown to be a very smart man. Description Cody is shown to be very smart and has a love for investigating.When Cody grew up, he was not liked by his cousin's, especially by Sebastian as a teenager. However, as Cody got older and reached adulthood, his cousins Sebastian and Sammy B became close with him again. When the three of them found out about The Mother Plant, they worked together to defeat it and Cody discovered a love for investigating. Something he would use in the Stranger Stories series. Toddlerhood When Cody was born, he was delivered by Kaiden Talley - his surrogate mother's husband. Cody aged up with the angelic trait. He doesn't go to sleep at night and makes Ryder and Jake's life very hard. One day his dad, Ryder took him on a play-date with Ryder's cousin, Lilith, and Lilith's son Sammy B. At the play-date he bit Sammy B causing Sammy B to think that Cody was rude. Childhood Cody aged up with the creative aspiration and giggle-meister trait. He dressed quite fashionable as he was influenced by his dad Ryder. It was said that Cody would grow up to be a naughty sim, but not evil and he would play pranks a lot on his cousins. Cody was often mean to other sims, especially to his cousins Sammy B and Sebastian. Cody would not care if he wrecked anything, even his own dollhouse. Teenhood Cody aged up in December, with the Chief of Mischief aspiration and the Kleptomaniac trait. When Clare didn't have any interest in Cody; seeing as he was very "different" than and Clare often talked about his weird chin shape, and body shape. Clare soon changed it To make him more ‘normal’. We count this as plastic surgery making Cody the third sim to get plastic surgery, after Rueben and Roxy. His style is very casual and kind of trendy. Cody started to feel slightly insecure about his body and tried to ask his cousin Sebastian for help, but Seb refused to help Cody as Cody was always mean to Seb as a child. Cody also showed to have a little crush on the family butler as he was seen flirting with her, but it didn't go so well as she was so much older than him and she worked for him, making their conversation awkward. Later in Cody's teenhood, he moved out to a new town named Strangerville with his cousins Sebastian and Samuel Blaze. Cody started to discover that people were acting creepily and weird around the town and wanted to investigate what was going on. To do so, Cody asked different people what they thought and would plant a listening bug on people's back's so he was able to then listen in on what they were talking about. Cody also tried to tell Sammy B and Seb what was going on, but they didn't seem to listen to or believe him, making things slightly awkward. Adulthood Cody aged up with the paranoid trait as he was wondering what the locals were up to in StrangerVille. He also got the Strangerville Mystery aspiration. Cody defeated The Mother of Strangerville with his cousins Sammy B and Sebastian. Cody also seemed interested in a scientist called Mindy and asked for her help with investigating. However, as time went on, Mindy tried to distract him and prevent him to saving the town. Cody soon found out that Mindy was behind the source of the mystery - the Mother Plant - and she refused to help him defeat it. Ever since defeating the Mother Plant, Cody has continued to live in Strangerville with Sebastian and Sammy B and joined the scientist career, prior to the Strangerville Stories series. After Sammy B found out about Holly being a witch, Sammy tried to convince Cody to get into witchcraft to bring Phoenix back, but Cody kept refusing, causing their relationship to drop quite a bit. Cody tried many times to find a cure for the zombies, but they did not service when Cody tried to feed them the cure. Cody tried a new one for Sloane, Sebastian's love interest. Things seemed to have gone well for Sloane as she had been turned back to human, but Cody realized he had missed something out with the potion, causing Sloane to die from starvation, breaking Sebastian's heart. Cody noticed how much Seb was hurting from losing Sloane, so did all he could to save Sage, Seb's sister. Cody realized Sage needed to be possessed by The Mother Plant to survive until Sage is fully cured. Cody managed to cure everyone of the zombie apocalypse. Cody realized the only way to defeat Mindy once and for all was to give her the kiss of death. Mindy, thinking she had controlled Cody enough to trick him, then died straight away after Cody kissed her. Cody moved back into the Dream House when his father Jake died so he could look after his other father, Ryder. Cody also had figured out at one point that Faith was his biological mother even though Faith told him anyway. After both the Strangerville series, Cody had moved back to live with Rueben and had began dating Perrie Barnett, who he met in the Strangerville Stories series. It is believed that Cody wants another Strangerville story, that is, after Seb has recovered. Traits *Paranoid *Kleptomaniac *Goofball Trait TS4 Kleptomaniac.png Trait TS4 Goofball.png Trait TS4 Paranoid.png Trivia *Faith is the surrogacy mother to Cody even though he is raised by Jake and Ryder. *His storyline was based upon Phoebe Buffay in the show Friends when Phoebe was a surrogate mother for her brother Frank and his wife Alice. *Cody is the first surrogate baby. *Cody is English, American, Irish and Scottish *Cody is the first male character with natural ginger hair. *Cody's family tree says that Ryder is his step-father, as the game doesn't get the surrogacy. *Clare said it is possible that Cody has narcolepsy which is a sleep disorder. *At first, Clare didn't like how Cody turned out as a teen. *He is the first sim to have a crush on the butler. *As teen Cody wasn't really liked by his cousins. This is mostly seen with Sebastian. But as they age up they grew closer. *He is the first sim to get detention in the game. *Fans created a couple of possible love interests for Cody, Perri Bernett and Cora Atwood. *Cody is part of the Stranger Stories series. *Cody is the strange village hero *He enjoys investigating. *In episode 97 of Dreamhouse Cody become an orphan. *Cody found out that Faith is his "mother" in episode 96 of Dream House. *He began dating Perrie Barnett after the both Strangerville series. She is a sim people wanted Cody to date. *In Clare's Sims Tea video, she revealed that Cody was almost killed off or moved out because she didn't feel excited about him when he aged up to a teen. *Clare is asked to change his hair colour but won't because he is the first natural re head who is male *He is one of the most intense looking sims but also by Clare called 'pretty fiiiiiiiiiiine' (without skin details) *He is one of the tallest sims *Cody Jett was a sim that got plastic surgery. Clare changed Cody’s body when he became a teenager to make it more ‘normal’ counting that as plastic surgery Category:Fourth generation Category:Characters Category:Blood Relations Category:StrangerVille Category:Young Adults Category:Jett Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims that got Plastic Surgery Category:Surrogacy Category:FamousSim Category:Ginger Category:Green eyes